my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015)
Storyline Also See *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Movie Trailer *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) Sound Effects Used The film used sound effects from Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Trax Volume 1, The Premiere Edition Volume 1, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, Animal Trax and The Edge Edition Volume 1. *APM Music *CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND or Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *Disney - SMALL BONK *Gary the Snail: Meow! * H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Low pitched.) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Low pitched.) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 *Hollywoodedge, Load Cock M14 Rifle Gu PE091201 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Reverse.) *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 * Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Wooden Blck Hits Raz CRT019402 (used for Mr. Krab's footsteps) *PARAMOUNT PICTURES (2011) FANFARE *Red Alert (Star Trek) *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 05 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - BIG HORN SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 02 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - SMURF TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 01 (Used for Squidward's footsteps) *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 (Used for Squidward's footsteps) *Sound Ideas, SPUTTER, CARTOON - SMURF'S SUPER SPUTTER, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - ROPE TWIRLING SWISHES * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *SpongeBob Sneaker Squeak 1 *SpongeBob Sneaker Squeak 2 *WB SIREN - STUKA SIREN HOWL Image Gallery bandicam 2019-04-01 16-33-47-692.jpg|CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND or Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM.jpg|Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT 3.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1587.jpg|Red Alert (Star Trek) SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water CARTOON, SQUAWK - BIG HORN SQUAWK.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - BIG HORN SQUAWK sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 02 sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 02 Giphy-1.gif|Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water SWISH, CARTOON - ROPE TWIRLING SWISHES.jpg|Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - ROPE TWIRLING SWISHES SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG.jpg|Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS.jpg|H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water Several Rapid Swish CRT054101.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 VPyiati.png|Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9898.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Snapshot 2 (1-15-2017 12-47 AM).png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT sponge out of water roaring sound.jpg|What SFX is this? Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Use spongebob sneaker squeak 1 Category:Movies That Use spongebob sneaker squeak 2 Category:Movies That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type